Demon Brothers of Konoha
by Anbu Zabuza
Summary: Ok this is my first fic so please read and review. This is NOT a NaruSasu fic I will never write yaoi so deal with it but i will make pairings if i get enough requests for this story to continue yes i take suggestions


**Demon Brothers of Konoha**

**A/N:** Yay who knew that I would actually post a fic on here...surprisingly not me. d(^_^)b Why you might ask...well it is because this is my first ever fan fic (go me woot XD). Feel free to comment and let me know what you think.

I do not own Naruto, if I did you would be watching this not reading it geez.

LEGEND:

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"Bijuu talking"**

**'**_**Bijuu thinking'**_

**jutsu**

on with the show (always wanted to say that)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Uchiha Naruto a typical 6 year old Konoha kid, well thats what the visitors think but he happens to be the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune AKA the Nine Tailed Fox, and his brother Uchiha Sasuke happen to be heading to the Uchiha compound after training together. "Come on Naruto! Kaa-san said she would make our favorite when we got back." Shouted Sasuke as he ran ahead of the blonde. "Whaaaa! Kaa-san's making RAMEN!?" Shouted Naruto as he stoped dead in his trackes stunned by what the raven haired kid had just said. Then as his brain seemed to reboot he sped off toward the compound with a trail of smoke behind him. "No Naruto I ment Kaa-san is making her homemade pocky, not ramen!" Shouted Sasuke but it was too late the blonde was too far to hear him. Sasuke sighed and chased after the blonde.

When Sasuke finally caught up to him they were at the gate to the Uchiha compound and Naruto was just standing there with a look of pure terror on his face. "Naruto, hey Naruto what's wrong? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Sasuke asked as he turned toward the compound and fell to his knees in shock at what he was seeing. Inside the compound the bodies of the Uchiha clan were scatered about in various positions and with various body parts either missing or barely attached. "Wha-whats going on here?" stuttered Sasuke as he grabed the blonds arm and ran to the nearest body. "Hey isn't this that guy that always gives us ice cream on our way home from the academy?" Asked Naruto as he turned the corpse over to see that he has been disemboweled, and upon seeing this both boys turn away from the body and proceed to empty their stomachs. After finishing Naruto turns to the raven haired boy and says "Sasuke we have to tell the Hokage about this, right now!" as he starts to go to the gates only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. "Naruto wait! What if the person who did this is still here? If we can see what he looks like then we can help the Hokage and Anbu even more." Sasuke said with a pleading look in his eyes. "What if Kaa-san needs us Naruto?" The blond turned around and looked at Sasuke with what could easily be the most determined and serious look that has ever been on his face before. "Lets go Sasuke, Kaa-san needs us. I wont let her be hurt too." Naruto said as they took off to the main building.

The two arrived to the sound of fighting comming from inside of the main house, and the shouts of a man who was clearly frustrated. The two boys sneak up to a hole in the wall, obviously the result of a Katon jutsu that missed its target, to see what was going on. _'Hey thats Tou-san!'_ both boys thought at once. "Dammit Itachi, use your sharringan!" Fugaku shouted as he rushed the man now known as Itachi. Said man shifts his weight to his back leg and kicks Fugaku in the liver, making the man crumple to the ground in pain. "Unlike you tou-san I do not rely on these eyes of mine. they are what caused the downfall of the Uchihas more than anything." Itachi stated with his ever stotic mask on. "Why are you doing this Itachi? You would have been a great clan leader with me as Hokage." Fugaku said as he coughed out some blood. Itachi stared at him coldly "Why am I doing this you ask? Its because I wont let you turn Sasuke-nii and Naruto-nii over to Danzo like you did with me. I wont let you turn them into mindless killers." he said as he began pulling his ninja-to from its sheath. "H-how long have you known about that!?" Fugaku stammered in shock and pain. "I've known since the day you adopted Naruto-nii.....and now they know too." Itachi stated as he readied his sword for the finishing blow as Fugaku turned his head to a hole in the wall created by a Katon jutsu that missed Itachi to see two children there, one with raven colored hair and the other with bright blond hair. The last thing to leave Fugaku's mouth before his head hit the floor was a single word "Damn."

Both boys jump through the hole and run to Itachi who is cleaning the blood off of his ninja-to. "Nii-san!" booth boys shouted as they reach him, and latch onto his bloody pant legs for dear life, "What were you talking about with Tou-san?" Sasuke asked as he hugged Itachi. "Yeah and why is everyone outside dead Nii-san?" the blond said through watery eyes as he looked up at his Nii-san. Itachi looked at the two before making a decision. "Listen up you two. What was said between Fugaku and I must never be reviled, but there is somethings you both should know." he said as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and whispered "Tsukuyomi" as he looked into Naruto's eyes first.

Naruto looked around and the first thing that he noticed was that the colors of the world seemed to be off set, more...gloomy than it should be. "Naruto." someone said and the blond turned around to see Itachi standing under a blood red moon. "Naruto this is Tsukuyomi, my red moon world, here 3 seconds is equivalent to 3 days so I will use this time to tell you what you need to know." Itachi said as he walked over to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder. "Now Naruto look over here to this scene, but I want you to know that what I am about to show you is not pretty and it is about you in one way or another. Now be ready here it comes." Naruto stood there in amazement as it seemed like phantoms sprung from the ground and showed a scene from 6 years ago.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**PHANTOM SCENE**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Minato what are you going to do?" an older man asked the taller blond as two ANBU appeared out of nowhere, one with a weasel mask and the other with a dog mask. "Hokage-samas nothing we do is even touching the Fox, the ANBU are droping like civilians in front of the Fox, what are your orders sir?" the ANBU said as he kneeled down. "Pull you forces back Dog-san me and my wife will be there shortly to end this." Minato said with a grim expression upon his face. "Minato you mean you've found away to kill the Fox?" asked the older man. "No Hiruzen not a way to kill it, but I can at least stop it and save my home. Hiruzen I want this child to be seen as a hero for what he's going to go through, but I know that the village will never see it that way so I want you to protect him. Do whatever you have to, just keep him safe. Kakashi take a good look at the child in my arms." Minato said as he opened his arms to reveal a small blond child just born. The dog masked ANBU walked up and moved his mask aside to reveal one normal eye and one crimson eye with 2 tomos in it. "Sensei who is this child?" Kakashi asked as he put his finger in front of the small boy to play with. The blond Hokage leaned forward and whispered in his ear so that only Kakashi would hear. "Kakashi this is my son." Minato leaned back and looked at both Hiruzen and Kakashi. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, and he is soon to be the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi no Kitsune." "Sensei no I can't let you do this, let me peform the jutsu instead." Kakashi said as he grabed Minato by the arm. "Kakashi as much as I appreciate it I can't allow you to do that. What kind of sensei sends their student to certain death just so he can survive." Minato said as a sad smile spread across his face. Just then a man with long white hair and a unique hita-ita with horns on it appeared next to the blond. "Hey gaki take your own advise and allow me to do this. The child will need someone in his life to ease his pain." Minato turned to the newcomer. "You know as well as I do ero-sannin that I am the only one who can do this. You are like a father to me Jiraiya-sensei and for that I will always protect you. I want you and Kakashi to train young Naruto here when he gets old enough, here is a scroll for each of you with the material that I would like him to learn." Minato said handing both men a scroll.

The scene fades away and is replaced by three familiar people the Sandame Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, Uchiha Fugaku, and Uchiha Itachi. "Hokage-sama me and my family would like to adopt young Naruto into our clan as an Uchiha." said the oldest of the two Uchihas. The Hokage sighs and looks at Fugaku "Uchiha-sama I'm afraid that I cannot grant your request. Arrangements are being made at the orphanage as we speak." A look of shock and anger flash across Fugaku's face before he returned it to normal. "With all due respect Hokage-same I understand what your trying to do, but do you really believe that the villagers will leave the boy be? They will hunt him down like an animal because they will not see a child they will see the Fox. Hokage-sama just consider what I am offering the boy, a loving family and protection from harm." Tehe aged Hokage took a drag from his pipe and sighed again "Ok Fugaku-san I'll allow it, but he must stay in eye sight at all times untill he starts the acadamy understood?" Fugaku let a small smile cross his face as he replied "Yes Hokage-sama."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**PRESENT TIME**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto stood there with tears streaming down his face before he colapsed to the ground unconscious. Sasuke went to run to Naruto's side when he was stopped by Itachi. "Not yet Sasuke ther is something that you must see as well." Itachi said as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan one last time tonight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N:** Well thats all for the first chapter please tell me what you all think. your response will decide if this gets turned into a full fic or stop here. any who this is Anbu Zabuza saying........JA NE! laters all ][_, {[]} ][_,


End file.
